I'll be missing you
by Da Hot Currie
Summary: Remus feels really depressed because of Sirius's death if writes a letter to Sirius to let out his feelings. To I'll be missing you by P Diddy-such a said song it is apparently worth reading!


A/N: Hi, my first song fic, I think it is pretty sweet. It is about how Remus is really missing Sirius and his friendship etc. I feel so sorry for Remus. :( any way I hope you enjoy it!! R+R plz I really need reviews!! I become really happy when I get them!! Keep me happy plz!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, all JK's there are parts borrowed from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' spoilers or whatever you call them, any way it is JK's not mine I think that's all u need to know. Don't sue plz! The song belongs to Puff Daddy aka P Diddy ok!  
  
Remus sat down at a shabby old table at 12 Grimmauld place. Tears were stinging the back of his eyes. His life didn't seem worth living any more. First someone who he had grown up with, and put his trust in turned on him and his best friends, both who were now dead.  
  
Sirius dead.  
  
He was also a werewolf he had nothing to offer the order or anyone in particular. Remus smiled and remembered what a team he Sirius and James had been.  
  
Remus closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift back to the night that Sirius died, in the department of Mysteries. He was gone forever. Everyone in order knew that he wasn't at all alright, but they didn't know half the pain he felt. All he could hope now was that Sirius was happy in heaven and hoped to be able to see him again.  
  
Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
  
So far from hangin on the block for dough  
Notorious, they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone, we still a team  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right)  
In the future, can't wait to see  
If you'll open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you still living your life, after death  
  
Remus picked up a piece of parchment and a quill he had to let out his feelings even if it meant writing them down.  
  
'Sirius,  
I miss you, I can't stop thinking how worthless my life has become since you've gone. I think about you wherever I go, whenever I go however I go. You shouldn't have gone, it should have been me. Harry needs you. We need you, how could they take your life?'  
  
Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
'At least I can think of you, as a friend and remember all the good times we had together playing pranks on Snape. All the fun times we had together going to Hogsmeade spending as much money as we could.' Remus wrote. 'It is going to be hard with out you here and it is too hard for me to believe you're really gone.'  
  
It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)  
Know you in heaven smilin down (eheh)  
Watchin us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
Til the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts Big I just can't define (can't define)  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the six, shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Makin hits, stages they receive you on  
Still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone)  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you still living you're life, after death  
  
Sirius I never told you, but I thought you would always be there and we would have some unbreakable friendship.  
  
Every step I take, every move I make  
  
Every single day, every time I pray  
  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
  
'Only when I die will I get to see you again'  
  
One black morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face  
  
I count down the days that go past until I can see you. Every day brings me closer.closer to you.  
  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
[Puff] Every day that passes  
Every move I make, every single day  
[Puff] Is a day that I get closer  
[Puff] To seeing you again  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
[Puff] We miss you Big... and we won't stop  
Every move I make, every single day  
[Puff] Cause we can't stop... that's right  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
[Puff] We miss you Big  
  
A single tear escaped Remus' eye and trickled down landing on the parchment. 'At least I can admit you're gone.  
Remus 


End file.
